In optical communication systems information is transmitted in the form of modulated light beams through an optical transmission medium such as an optical fiber. The optical signals are produced by a modulated light source which may, for example, be a LED or a laser, and are detected at the receiving end by photodetectors. The present invention is concerned with connectors where such light sources and/or photodetectors are coupled to optical fibers.
Advances in technology have resulted in light sources, photodetectors and optical fibers having relatively small cross-sections. It is therefore important when establishing a connection between such a light source or photodetector and an optical fiber that the fiber be correctly aligned with respect to the light source. Misalignment can result in attenuation of the power of the signal transmitted through the optical fiber or a complete break in communication.
Connectors for establishing a connection between light sources or photodetectors and fiber optic cables may involve an array of light sources or photodetectors and an array of optical fiber cable ends. The connector acts by aligning the arrays. Certain of these kinds of connectors establish connections between two arrays of light sources and photodetectors and two corresponding arrays of optical fiber ends. It has been found however that the manufacturing tolerances in producing such connectors result in misaligned arrays when the connection is established.
It is an object of the invention to address the aforementioned deficiencies.